Four Leaf Clover
by Partridge On A Pear Tree
Summary: It was dark, but Saruhiko could have sworn that Munakata Reisi flinched before facing him. ReiSaru. Oneshot.


Awashima Seri and Kusanagi Izumo. Saruhiko hadn't expected the two of them to get married. They were different individuals who belong in two different rival clans. Not to mention that their position in those clans are important and high. Their marriage is like a peace event, like a way to say that it's better if HOMRA and Scepter 4 stop their disputes.

In Saruhiko's opinion though, HOMRA is very unruly and hard to control, each and every one of them acting based on impulse. With the exception of Kusanagi Izumo though, granting that he seems to be HOMRA's brain and tactician. Scepter 4 simply does their job, which is to keep the peace and order, that's why they stop HOMRA if the latter clan gets too wild. For Saruhiko, it's not Scepter 4's fault if the two clans have disputes.

He congratulated the newly-married couple and decided to go to a place where there are less people afterwards. He's never that good on crowds ever since anyway, and that's even the reason why he had to leave HOMRA, the Red Clan. Not like he had any regrets. He didn't belong in that place anyway.

He went to one of the balconies. He knows that only a few people would be there if not none. He knows that in a wedding reception, normal people would usually mingle with the guests and eat as much as they like. Saruhiko isn't really part of _normal people, _so he isn't going to do that.

The balcony he chose was occupied though. It was occupied, yes, but there weren't many people anyway. As a matter of fact, there was only one person and that is-

"Captain? Is that you?"

It was dark, but Saruhiko could have sworn that Munakata Reisi flinched before facing him. "Fushimi-kun?"

Saruhiko walked closer, standing beside Reisi. That was when he realized that the older man was smoking. He thought for a second there that the reason why his captain would be out here, _alone, _is because he's actually like Saruhiko. But then he decided that it's just probably because he wanted to have a smoke.

Saruhiko felt like a joke for even thinking that he and Munakata Reisi would be alike. Reisi was very charismatic and charming, a very confident man who can stand on his own proudly. He is nothing like Saruhiko who's just awkward. Reisi, after all, is the Blue King and the Captain of Scepter 4.

He was also the man that Saruhiko fell in love with.

Saruhiko felt like his everyday life was a storm ever since he was hurt by his best friend and first love. The days seemed to be always long and there was nothing to look forward to. He has been very lonely and trapped in the past, having a very difficult time to just move on and go on with his present life.

But that was until Munakata Reisi arrived in his life.

Saruhiko almost stopped hoping and dreaming, thinking that he wouldn't be able to find anyone again. He was mistaken though. Reisi was there. And for him, the older man was his savior. He saved Saruhiko from his despair, even if the younger man would never ever admit it.

"You look good in formal wear, Fushimi-kun." Reisi said then blew some smoke out. "_…Suits you very much._"

"Uh, thank you." Saruhiko said, and he felt like a very awkward person for not having a better response. "You don't look too bad yourself."

Reisi hummed. "I hope you do not mind my smoking."

"It's bad for you." Saruhiko said before he was even able to think. "You might… get sick because of that."

Reisi chuckled then puffed out another small cloud of smoke. "It is very pleasing to know that you are worried about my safety, Fushimi-kun."

"I'm not." Saruhiko reflexively snapped back. He was answered by another chuckle. Saruhiko cleared his throat and added, "Okay, maybe I am. Just a bit. Just a little bit, okay?"

Reisi dropped the cigarette and stomped on it, still managing to look so elegant while doing so. "I will stop smoking at the moment then. I truly am delighted that you are concerned about me."

Saruhiko felt really ashamed and he regretted even admitting that he's worried. Why did he anyway? What was he thinking? He's glad that it was dark in where they are right now, or else Reisi would notice the very obvious flush in Saruhiko's face.

"So, why are you here, Fushimi-kun?" Reisi asked, and Saruhiko could have sworn that he moved closer to the younger man. Saruhiko decided to shake it off, granting that he's aware that his imagination gets a bit uncontrollable sometimes.

"Just wanted an alone time." He replied. "I could very well ask you the same thing, you know."

Reisi chuckled. "Touché."

"So?"

"My, today seems to be my lucky day." Reisi said. "It seems that dear _Saruhiko _is so concerned about me."

Saruhiko almost misheard 'dear Saruhiko' as 'my dear Saruhiko', and he almost made a comment about it, but he caught himself on time. He surprised even himself when he realized that he didn't mind how Reisi suddenly referred to him by his first name.

"Naturally, I-" Saruhiko scooted even closer, looking up to face Reisi. Their faces are so close to each other and it was dark, but Saruhiko can still make out Reisi's handsome facial features. "I… I like you very much, Captain."

At that point, Saruhiko doesn't know what he was doing anymore. He cannot blame anything, granting that he hasn't even drunk alcohol yet. Was he doing this on his own accord? He doesn't really know anymore. But since he already said that, there was no turning back.

"I do not like you though, Saruhiko." That was Reisi's response.

Of course. What did Saruhiko expect anyway? Of course Reisi doesn't like him. He was just an apathetic and awkward kid. Who would like somebody like him? Did he hope for a moment there that Reisi would feel the same? Again, for the second time that night, he felt like a joke, a very big joke. Isn't he just ridiculous and pathetic?

He didn't even realize that he already started crying. He did so when Reisi took out a handkerchief and wiped his tears for him. Saruhiko should be getting away soon. The shame that he felt for tonight was enough. And Reisi should just stop being kind.

"I apologize, Saruhiko." Reisi said. "You misunderstood. When I said that I do not like you, it was because I _love _you."

Reisi was so kind. Even if Saruhiko knows that he has no chance to be with the older man- _Wait, what?_

Reisi continued wiping his tears as he moved closer and kissed him. It was an understatement to say that Saruhiko was shocked. It was all happening too fast for him to take in all at once. He thought that he has no chance, but then, suddenly, it was like this.

He closed his eyes to stop the tears from falling. He can feel that more are coming though, but they weren't tears of sadness this time. This time, it was tears of happiness. It was too fast that Saruhiko cannot comprehend his own feelings that much anymore, but he's sure that he felt extreme sadness to extreme happiness in an interval of just a few seconds. Ah, the wonders of Munakata Reisi.

Reisi pulled back and leaned his forehead on Saruhiko's. His hands held both of Saruhiko's cheeks. "I really apologize, Saruhiko. I should have chosen my words carefully."

"N-No…" Saruhiko said and it felt like it was years before he last spoke. Though in reality, it was just mere minutes ago. "It's fine…"

"Do you really just… _like _me?" Reisi asked as he kissed Saruhiko's right cheek.

"N-No, I… I-I _love_ you too…"

Reisi chuckled, smiling so happily. "Today is indeed my lucky day."


End file.
